


glow

by hanzios



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanzios/pseuds/hanzios
Summary: Miller & Jackson sharing a moment in front of the campfire.[ART]
Relationships: Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Mackson Secret Santa 2020





	glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormkpr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkpr/gifts).



A long, undisturbed moment of peace blankets over the both of them. As Jackson settles into Miller's embrace, he thinks of nothing but of how happy he is. Right here, right now.

He clasps their hands together as Miller threads his fingers through the older man's hair. 

"I love this. I love you," Jackson whispers, the flames of the campfire dancing in front of them. 

Miller presses his lips to Jackson's temple, rubbing their thumbs together. It is a soft gesture, not needing to be punctuated with any words at all. 

And at that moment, as he feels his partner's warmth radiating off of his mere presence, Jackson loved Miller more than he loved anyone else in his entire life.


End file.
